The Princess and the Sword
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Supernatural for now, but may be added on as time progresses. Suppose that during the attempted escape made by Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir with Eren and Historia, they get derailed permanently and Historia's fate changes when she becomes the host of the most powerful, living weapon in universal existence? A weapon that can only be wielded by a chosen woman.
1. Prologue

Creation began on 08-31-18

Creation ended on 09-01-18

Attack on Titan

The Princess and the Sword: Prologue

A/N: Nobody has done this before, so I take pride in being the first to do so, just to see where it goes over time.

Time and space were so objective, they were meaningless as it drifted across multiple existence. For as long as it could remember, it had been a part of, guided, and even fell from many people that were part of a long line of select individuals going back to the beginning of forgotten history and forward into the unknown future. Every one of them remembered as heroes, saints, martyrs, angels, the overlooked, the despised, the lost and the damned that were actually blessed. They all made their mark in existence and became part of its own existence, even after their passing, keeping it from becoming distressed by its solitude.

But now, it was alone again, stranded somewhere across time and space that it knew nothing about, unable to do anything without a chosen individual able to unlock its potential so they could achieve theirs.

 _They will come for you,_ a voice had told it. _They will come…greatest need…defy fate…retake the throne…save a dying nation…life…_

The world around it rumbled. There was so much noise, nothing made sense. Until it had collided with something else that was either fortunate or unfortunate enough to be present.

BOOM! The force of the impact was so extreme that it sensed scattered traces of life around it.

There were…trees, tall as the eye could see, obscuring the sky. A creature, resembling a large, nude human, with large claws and fangs…and a little girl…with blond hair, a petite build…and a doomed life. Somehow, the impact of its arrival had caused her considerable injury. The girl would die unless it did something to save her…and it did do something.

Silently moving across the ground, it climbed atop the girl, spreading across her body, finding a home on the wrist of her right hand, and began to mend her wounds. As it healed her, it began to read her past, realizing a life of pain…and self-loathing. A man she only saw once, a woman that only spoke to her two times in her life, both times full of spite towards her, distant memories of a young woman that showed her kindness she hadn't received from many others in her past, but she was unable to recall them for some reason…and another young woman that she cared for, willing to go wherever she would go.

 _Reiss,_ it spoke out in the girl's unconscious mind. _Historia Reiss. Your time is now. I wasn't there for you in the past, but I am here for you now. Retake your life, reclaim your name, and tear down the walls of your future and those of your friends and allies. I will help you to accomplish this goal. From now on, we are bonded, you and I._

"Who…" The girl, Historia, spoke, swearing that she heard a voice speak to her. "Who…who are you?"

 _Digitabulum Magae, Lann Cailleach, la Lame de Sorciere, the Balance. I have been called many names over many lifetimes, many generations. My most commonly-referred designation, however, has always been…the Witchblade._

"The…Witchblade…"

 _That's right. Rest for now. Aid will be here for you in a moment._

"Down there!" Historia heard a voice call out. "There they are!"

"What was that thing?!" Another voice went. "It collided right into the trees and sent everything flying away!"

"And it sent these guys flying away, too," added a third voice. "It looks like we're in luck. They're out cold."

"Quickly, then," a fourth voice uttered, "grab everyone and get out of here."

Historia wasn't sure who picked her up, but felt some degree of safety in their arms now. But she worried for Ymir, too. Her only hope right now was that she was okay.

 _What…has…happened?_ She wondered before she lost consciousness completely.

To be continued…

A/N: I'll be honest, I had to use both my box set of _Witchblade_ and Google Translate to make sure the names in different languages were right, but, yeah, Historia Reiss will be the wielder of the Witchblade. If you have a problem with that, I'll hear from you. Again, nobody else has done something of this sort, so I take pride in attempting it.


	2. Recovery

Creation began on 09-01-18

Creation ended on 09-05-18

Attack on Titan

The Princess and the Sword: Recovery

"So…you don't remember anything from between being captured by Ymir and waking up yesterday?" Levi asked Historia, who sat on a small cot with a bandaged forehead, in front of a small number of the Survey Corps within the room they were in.

"No, sir," she answered. "I just remember being eaten by Ymir and then…"

Her memory was still fuzzy, but she recalled a sense of intense heat and being tossed around like a ragdoll or ball. Unbeknownst to her, she was slightly caressing something that was on her right wrist that hadn't been there for more than a day.

"I heard what sounded like an explosion," she told him and the others. "After that, I can't recall anything else."

"It was some sort of object falling from the sky," went Hange Zoe to her. "We think it was a falling star. Whatever it was, it had enough force to knock out the Armored Titan and incapacitate Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir."

"But none of us can understand how you weren't…" Armin Arlet spoke, confused himself about the somewhat-miraculous survival of Historia.

"Hurt like they were, Armin?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it was Ymir. Being in her Titan's mouth kept me safe from the majority of the impact."

"Maybe, but she's not talking," said Eren, "and neither are Bertolt and Reiner."

"Maybe they'll talk to me."

"No," said Levi to Historia. "As far as they know, you're still injured. If they know you'll be alright, they may stay silent. For now, we need to find out what they were up to when they were trying to get away."

Though Historia was uncomfortable with being told not to go talk with Ymir; not being able to question the girl about why she tried to capture her and flee with Reiner and Bertolt with Eren did nothing to ease her troubled mind.

"Are you sure you're alright, Historia?" Armin asked her.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You've been holding your right arm a lot."

Historia let go of her wrist…and suddenly all eyes were on her a lot more than usual.

"Whoa, Historia," went Sasha, mesmerized. "Where'd you get that?"

Historia looked down…and saw an ornate bracelet on her arm. It looked like silver, wrapped tightly around the wrist with a twisted band, and complete with a circular ruby jewel in the middle, almost like an eyeball or something to give the impression of a mysterious face (A/N: Think of a combination of the first bracelet form of the Witchblade from the TNT series and the bracelet form from the anime series).

"I didn't even know I had it on me," Historia expressed.

"It actually looks nice on you," Connie expressed, "gives you more personality."

"Thank you."

-x-

The night was quiet, but Historia didn't sleep much like Eren was probably. Instead, she stared up at the bracelet on her wrist. She knew she didn't have it a day ago, and yet it was on her now, like it was now a part of her, attached to her somehow.

 _Historia Reiss,_ she heard a voice say to her, and she got up, looking around the room she was in. _You're Historia Reiss… Your false name was Krista Lenz… There is strength in you that you have yet to witness for yourself._

Standing on her feet, she walked outside of the house the Survey Corps' Levi Squad was using and leaned onto a small fence.

 _Who are you?_ She wondered, feeling as though she were going crazy or not. _I know someone was talking to me a while ago. Who are you?_

 _You know who I am already,_ that voice spoke up again.

 _Are you a friend…or are you… I don't know, the spirit of a Titan tasked with haunting me because of what happened earlier?_

 _I am the force that inhabits the stone upon your wrist,_ the voice told her, and she looked at the bracelet on her wrist. _You know my name._

"The Witchblade," she spoke. "Can you…help us stop the Titans and retake Wall Maria?"

 _So long as you live…and as long you are worthy to possess the power you now have…I am your ally, Historia Reiss._

-x-

Ymir could've escaped from the makeshift prison cell if she wanted to, just as she knew Bertolt and Reiner could escape from theirs, too, but she chose not to. It wasn't because she knew she could, but mostly because she wanted to know what happened with Historia. That…that thing that fell from the sky and crashed into the ground, causing the blast of heat that injured all of them left the older girl oblivious to the younger girl's fate. If she was dead, then…it was her fault because she captured her to take back with them to the land beyond the Walls against her will as a bargaining chip for her own life.

 _Please, Historia,_ she thought as she looked down at her regenerating left arm and leg, _please, just be alright._

-x-

Bold. That was all Levi could think of with Historia Reiss making her demand heard by them as she stood up to him and demanded to speak with Ymir. And she was clearly not going to take "no" for an answer, even if he said it.

Everyone from Eren to Connie was stunned by the girl's sudden shift in attitude, and even more stunned by the fact that she grabbed Levi by his collar and lifted him up by mere inches before slamming against a wall.

"She'll talk to me," Historia told Levi. "I'll make her talk to me if I have to."

He looked deep into her eyes, seeing a sort of confidence that he hadn't seen before in her, and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win," he gave in. "We'll take you to her."

Historia put him down and backed away.

"Thank you," she praised.

Suddenly, half the men in the room were thinking new thoughts about the girl. How she was suddenly no longer just a pretty face, but a pretty face with an attitude.

Mikasa, on the other hand, felt as though Historia was just going through a phase right now, just acting tough to hide her concerns.

-x-

"…Yo, Ymir," went the Survey Corps member keeping watch over the keeper of the Jaw Titan, "you have a visitor."

Ymir looked up from her cot and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Historia?" She spoke, seeing the blond-haired girl outside the prison bars. "You're alive."

"Yeah," Historia responded. "It's good to see you again, Ymir."

There was a silence between them that made the older, taller girl somewhat uncomfortable.

"Is there a reason you're here?" She asked her. "Am I to be executed or something?"

"No, Ymir, you're not getting executed," the smaller girl responded, raising her hands to hold onto the bars. "I won't let anything happen to you."

This caught Ymir by surprise! How could Historia be defending her? After everything that happened, even after almost being taken beyond the Wall, why was she doing this?

"What do you mean?" She asked her. "I tried to take you beyond the Walls, I nearly got you killed. What's your angle?"

"Some things have changed within the last few hours," Historia stated, although cryptically. "I don't know exactly what happened out there, but I believe I survived whatever harmed us because of you. This isn't like a life debt or something of the sort; I just can't lose the one person within these walls that I still dare to call my friend."

Ymir was now off her guard.

"Bertolt and Reiner are being watched over to make sure they don't try anything, but there's doubt about either one talking. Forget about what the Survey Corps wants to know about. This is about what I want to know about right now. I want to know about why they attacked Wall Maria five years ago, why they tried to take you and Eren almost four days ago, and why you were going to go with them."

"What makes you think I know anything?"

"I don't think you know why they did what they did…but I think they told you some of what they intend to do. Whatever they might've promised you, I don't think anything that has happened…or could happen…is worth all the people that have suffered in the last five years. And I don't think they value your life more than they value the Titan that you turn into. If they're going to be after you and Eren, then it's something a lot more massive than just attacking the Walls. So, whatever they're up to, they're not going to stop…and I want your help above all others to handle this matter before it gets any worse than ever."

-x-

Atop Wall Maria, furious over the lack of progress with the Colossal, Armored, Female and Jaw Titans, the keeper of the Beast Titan, standing atop the furry behemoth, removed his glasses and balled his left hand in disgust. Something was up within the Walls and it was affecting the operation to take out the people within them.

"They won't tolerate failure," he uttered, deciding that he would need reinforcements.

To be continued…

A/N: Will Ymir side with Historia? What will before Bertolt and Reiner? Does Historia have any plans for Annie?


	3. Shift

Creation began on 09-05-18

Creation ended on 01-18-19

Attack on Titan

The Princess and the Sword: Shift

It was an unusual way of hearing the story of her childhood, the way Historia was telling it. At first, they expected to hear it with some degree of detachment on her part, but instead the story was being told…in almost the way any average person would tell their background.

"…I only ever heard her talk to me twice in my life," Historia expressed, explaining her lack of a relationship with her mother, Alma, "and both times she spoke to me, it was nothing but resentment. Even as I think back to that time, I was no different from any other child back then, completely naïve. _'If only I had the courage to kill this girl.' 'If only I never had you!'_ The only things she ever had to say to me, about me, her own daughter, and at different points in our lives. All I really wanted was a relationship with her. In the end, I guess I was just asking for too much from a woman that wouldn't offer any kindness to her daughter just because she lived and breathed. I should feel sadness for her, except I feel my own resentment towards her. I'm not glad she's dead, though. Maybe I should feel relieved that she's gone. At least now, I don't have to hear another word of contempt from her."

 _That's messed up,_ thought Eren as he couldn't believe her mother…hated her own child…and now her daughter was expressing a degree of relief at no longer having to hear of her hatred.

"…Before the man was about to kill me, Rod Reiss, my father, if you can even call him that, made a deal with him. That night my mother was killed, I took up the name Krista Lenz. The plan was set into motion afterwards: I would live among the refugees of Wall Maria until I was old enough to enlist in the cadets, after which, I would join the Survey Corps and end up killed by the Titans if something went wrong. End of his illegitimate daughter and no one would be the wiser, except something did go wrong: I'm still alive, not killed by the Titans…and I want what's mine because of that man."

"What's yours?" Armin asked her.

"The throne of the Reiss family," she explained, "my birthright, which I've been denied for too long, that I never even thought about until now."

As Rod's daughter, even an illegitimate one, Historia was entitled her right to the throne and rulership of the lands within the Walls.

-x-

Based on the girl's childhood, there was no indication that she knew anything about the Walls or why Titans existed within them, but was clearly considered a threat just for breathing by anyone loyal to the crown, which was corrupt. But, and even Erwin Smith had to accept it, there was something about this Historia Reiss that seemed different. He was expecting a fragile girl without a shred of peace in her heart, but from what he was told about how she revealed her past to the Survey Corps, she seemed…angry…and willful.

"So, what happens now?" Levi asked him in his room.

"For now, we have to keep them out of harm's way," Erwin stated, referring to Eren, Historia and Ymir. "Until we can deal with the ones pulling the strings behind the government and royal family, they'll be in danger from anyone that knows where they are."

"You do realize that even if we do this, we don't know what could happen with her in charge."

"We'll deal with that when we get there."

-x-

If she became the new ruler of the lands within the Walls, Historia's first act as queen would be to pardon Ymir if it meant she would stay with her and help them fight whoever it was that was out to get them. Her second act would be to strip the nobles that would do whatever it took to keep their power.

"You're different from before," she heard Ymir say to her.

"Yeah, I know that," she responded, not turning to face her as she looked out at the trees.

"Where'd this side of you come from recently?"

"I guess when I put this on (she shows Ymir the Witchblade on her wrist)."

"Never saw you with anything like that before. It actually looks nice on you."

"Thank you."

"What would you do as the ruler?"

"Do right by the people for starters. Would you stand by my side if I was the ruler?"

"I'd stand by your side till the day I die."

"Thank you again."

-x-

"Rrrrrrrrraaaurgh!" Eren's Titan shrieked as it fell to the ground for the third time.

Historia watched among the others as the Titan Shifter started to steam up again.

"It doesn't seem like we'll be able to progress with the plan to retake Wall Maria if we can't figure out how to get Eren to harden," went Levi to Armin, discussing the strategy to use Eren to plug up the hole in the wall, enabling them to retake it and reclaim the districts and land in between here and Wall Rose.

"What do you think, Ymir?" Historia asked.

"Personally, I don't think Eren's Titan could harden, even if he wanted it to," the other Titan Shifter confessed. "Not because he doesn't know how to, but rather because the Titan he turns into can't do so like Reiner or Annie's Titans can."

"Not all Titans are created equal?"

"That's right. If it were true, all of them would be able to do the same things as the ones we've seen. Grow to the size of the Colossal Titan or be covered in armor like the Armored Titan or show nimbleness like the Female Titan and so on."

Of course, they tried the same with Ymir's Titan to see if she could harden after she stated that she was helping Historia above them, and the only parts of her Titan that were hardened were her hands and mouth. While the rest of her Titan form was nimble and quite agile, it was also considered by Levi to not be as useful due to its five-meter height; apparently, he believed that the most useful Titans were larger than ten meters.

"If that's the case, then it means that no matter what Eren does right now, no matter how hard he tries, his Titan won't harden," Historia realized.

"Then we can't carry out the plan," went Armin, who, along with Levi, overheard the girls' conversation, feeling like he failed.

"No," she told him, "we can still do it. We just can't do it right now. But there is something else we can do right now."

"And what is that?" Levi asked her.

-x-

This was crazy, and they all knew it. To walk into Trost was a suicide mission…and all because Historia suggested that they go to see her father. While Eren was with Mikasa and Armin for his own protection, Historia was with Ymir and Levi. All other members of Levi's squad were scattered around, all wearing their cloaks with their hoods on to keep their faces hidden from the public.

"What makes you think he knows anything?" Levi asked Historia.

"If he knows anything, he can explain why things are as they are," she explained, though she didn't really expect anything to change just yet. _I want some closure for why he neglected me for all those years. If he can tell me why he cast me aside with the expectation to die…then maybe I can bury the sense of hatred I have for him and my mother._

"Hey, what's going on here?" Eren questioned when their groups met up in one part of the town, seeing a crowd of people gathering at a square.

"The royal family must be giving away more rations," Hange suggested.

"People will do anything when they're hungry," Levi stated.

"It's not just hunger," Historia uttered. "It's also when they're alone, afraid or full of desperation. You don't know what people will do when afflicted by these facts. People are unpredictable until they make their move."

Above them, several of other Survey Corps members were keeping watch until Levi joined them.

Historia stopped walking in the street and looked up at the rooftops.

"We should be moving underground," she told them.

"What?" Eren asked. "We can't go underground. There's no…"

Suddenly, Historia pushed him to the ground, hard, before shoving Armin and Ymir down, as well, and then fell herself.

"What are you doing?" Levi was about to yell, when a loud bang caught his attention.

BANG! A wall beside the four that were no longer there now had been decorated with two large holes.

"How'd you…" Armin spoke, but Historia grabbed him and rushed him onto his feet.

"Move," she uttered, just as another pair of large holes had adorned the next section of wall.

Levi looked up and saw two of their squad falling to the street below them, looking like they'd been shot at. Taking out his ODM gear, he took to the air to get to the rooftops.

Mikasa followed suit with her gear and reached the roofs…where they saw an older man with a dirty hat on his head, wearing some strange gear that looked similar to their own, but had two large pistols in place of blades.

"Oh, hey, there, Levi," the man greeted them with a smile. "You look as though you haven't grown an inch at all! How you been?"

Levi brandished his blades and propelled towards the man in the hat.

"KENNY!" He yelled.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry I took so long, I just have a difficult time trying to get motivated to do anything. I hope the next chapter I try to get to has epic to it.


	4. Karma and Payback

Creation began on 01-18-19

Creation ended on 09-30-19

Attack on Titan

The Princess and the Sword: Karma and Payback

They had to run. There was no other solution for now. And they had to keep Eren, Ymir and Historia safe. Whoever this Kenny was, he had people chasing them all over the rooftops of Trost, and they weren't afraid to harm innocent bystanders in the process to get at them.

Historia saw a stairway leading underground and grabbed Ymir and Armin.

"Everyone, go underground!" She yelled at them.

Eren, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha followed them and were able to avoid blasts from three members of the group that had to be this Anti-Personnel Control Squad within the Military Police forces.

"Why run down here?!" Eren asked Historia. "They're still gonna be after us!"

"They can't use their gear to move faster while underground," Armin realized, looking at the walls and ceiling. "They'll have no choice but to chase us on foot!"

"Who was that man with the hat?" Connie asked as they ran through the corridors. "It sounded like Captain Levi knew him from before."

-x-

Kenny had lost track of Levi, slightly impressed that the young man was able to slip through his grasp…and only after winding up inside a small bar.

"Captain," went his second-in-command, Traute Caven, to him as she joined him on the ground. "We've spotted the others going underground in the Trost tunnels."

"Perfect," he responded. "Nothing's better than chasing a few rats in a maze."

-x-

"…We should be safe here for now," Armin suggested as they hid in the cellar of one of the buildings aboveground.

"What is this place?" Eren asked him.

"Probably the Trost Theater," he explained.

"Are you really sure?" Historia asked. "You think we're under the Trost Theater?"

"It's possible, why?"

"I've never been to a theater before."

"Neither have any of us," went Ymir to her.

"I don't think they're all that special," went Sasha to them. "They're just plays that people put on to amuse the masses as a form of entertainment."

"I believe that's the whole point of a theater, Sasha," said Connie to her. "People need to be entertained by other people sometimes."

"Let's see what's so special about it," Historia suggested, and they went inside through a door in the corner.

-x-

It was a longshot at best, but Levi decided to traverse the tunnels under Trost in order to find the others before Kenny and his people found them. If Kenny was serving the government's military faction, then he was likely in a position where he could do as he pleased without being prosecuted by the law.

"Where are you heading, Kenny?" He wondered to himself.

-x-

The theater was massive! You could've probably fit a fifteen-meter Titan in here and still have space to move around. As they came up onto the stage from a hidden door, Historia and the others survey the place.

"Wow," went Sasha as she looked at the rows of chairs. "Would you look at this place?"

"So, this is where the wealthy go when they want to be entertained," went Jean as he and Connie looked at some buttresses.

Historia looked at the large curtain on the stage with Ymir when she suddenly got the feeling that there was something wrong. She turned to face Ymir, feeling that she should tell her first, but then…that same feeling she had when she had to save her comrades from getting shot at earlier, and reached for her, pulling her over to where she stood, just narrowly evading a dart that hit the curtain and fell to the floor.

"Whoa! What the…" Ymir gasped, now realizing that she was on top of Historia on the floor.

"Don't get any ideas right now," Historia told her, flipping them so that she was now on top. "We got problems right now."

"Aah!" Armin gasped, falling to the floor.

"Armin!" Eren gasped, but then felt something hit him on his neck, and he felt weakened.

"Eren!" Mikasa gasped, then felt the same sensation that something hit her in the neck. "Gah!"

Historia got up and saw that, with the exception of Ymir, everyone in the theater had been attacked with darts and incapacitated, sent dropping to the floor, and surrounded by this Kenny guy and his allies.

"Well, well, well," Kenny went. "Look at what we have here. A bunch of kids and one of them is quite the beauty."

"We're flattered," Historia responded, not really meaning it. "What do you want?"

"What do we want? Well, isn't it obvious? It's nothing personal…but you Survey Corps kids are a hindrance now, and hindrances need to be removed to ensure stability."

Ymir raised her right hand up to cut it, but one of the men away from Kenny raised a strange firearm at her.

"Don't get any ideas, lady," he told her. "You try anything, and we'll kill your friends just for the thrill of it."

Ymir probably could have harmed some of these people with her Titan, but she would've also harmed Historia and the others…and she couldn't risk doing that, even to save Historia from these people that were after them.

"Tell me, do you believe in karma, Ms. Lenz?" Kenny asked Historia.

As her friends were all being gathered the chairs in the audience, Historia responded, with a hint of sneering, "That would imply that I believe in having lived in a past life, which I'm sure I have never done. Maybe I don't believe in karma, but I do believe in something similar to such a belief, and that's payback."

"Karma and payback. Well, I must say that you surprise me with your belief. But there's something about both of those that is said to be the very same thing."

Then…Kenny shot Ymir in her head in front of Historia.

"Ymir!" She gasped as the older woman fell to the stage. "Ymir!"

Taken by surprise by the attack, Ymir had no time to react. Since none the people that could turn into Titans had ever been attacked in the head, with Eren being the minor exception because Armin attacked him with his blades just to get him on track with the mission to seal the breach in Trost and later attacked by Reiner during a fight between them, nobody was sure if they could be killed by something so simple as a shot to their head.

"They're both bitches," he told her.

"Ymir?" Historia begged for her to still be alive, that, simply because she possessed this Titan power, she could recover from a headshot like she had recovered from her previous injuries that she received from protecting them from the Titans that attacked Utgard Castle at night.

"Historia…run…" Ymir told her, feeling like she was going to die, but not yet succumbing to the head injury she had received.

But Historia couldn't run. She didn't want to abandon her friends, Ymir, her own right to become someone who could save the people of the Walls and restore order by aiding to defeat the Titans…and whoever unleashed them upon the world.

" _Use the Witchblade,"_ she heard a man's voice in her mind. _"Use the Witchblade."_

" _The Witchblade has powers,"_ she heard another man's voice. _"Many powers. But only the person that wields it can truly know them all."_

" _This control requires will and vigilance,"_ a woman's voice spoke up.

Looking down at her right hand, Historia felt helpless and she didn't want to feel that way. She wanted to believe that she could protect her friends from these people.

 _All you need to do is ask, Historia,_ she heard the talisman say to her.

 _Help me,_ she responded, raising her hands up. _Please, help me._

Kenny aimed his pistol-like weapon at her…fired. While he might've been ordered to capture the girl, he was sure that a minor dart to her neck would make her more cooperative.

Ding! The dart bounced off…of an arm covered in metal…with a red gem on the backhand side that resembled an eye.

"I count eight of you," Historia told Kenny as she rose to her feet, "and you're all outmatched."

To be continued…

A/N: The current poll I have is still taking hits in order to push me further. And I've been in such a ridiculous block for a brief time that I'm not sure how to keep any story interesting beyond the ones I want to keep interesting. Still, let me know how you feel about this chapter. Peace.


	5. What did you see?

Creation began on 10-01-19

Creation ended on 10-19-19

Attack on Titan

The Princess and the Sword: What did you see?

Levi heard the sounds of gunfire and screaming and followed them to a secret entrance to a theater, where he saw Historia, standing on the stage, looking like she had been worked up; she was breathing ragged. Around her and the other Survey Corps members were the people that had worked with or for Kenny Ackerman.

"KENNY!" She yelled out at the bleachers in anger, but got no response from who she was yelling for.

"Historia?" Levi spoke, getting her attention. "What happened?"

"She saved us," he heard Ymir say, and saw that she was on the floor with a small, steaming hole in her forehead; there wasn't any doubt that she had been shot in the head, which confirmed that people who could turn into Titans at will were most vulnerable if their heads were compromised.

"What did you see?" He asked her.

But Ymir couldn't answer him. It wasn't because she was protecting Historia, but because she wasn't sure what she saw. None of the other members that were half-dazed because of the darts that incapacitated them were sure of what they saw when they were able to open their eyes. Some thought they saw Historia running from them, others thought she was being protected by Ymir herself, somehow fighting through the agony of having a shot to the head. Even Eren had to wonder what his eyes saw because he was just as confused.

"I don't know what I saw," Ymir stated to Levi instead, "but I know that Historia saved us."

-x-

Kenny was fortunate enough to have escaped with his life after that girl fought back and defeated each of his men. He had never seen a girl like that who was able to…to move like some sort of ghost and send her opponents flying across the stage…and only after that strange glove appeared on her hand.

 _A hand of metal…and then a sword,_ he thought as he ran down the tunnels, getting as far away as he could before the small band of Survey Corps regrouped and tried to come after him. _That was no girl. That was a warrior goddess. Primordial…and unstoppable._

-x-

 _What happened?_

Ymir had recovered enough from the shot to her head by Kenny to see Historia, wearing some sort of…metallic glove…and watched her send two of his minions flying onto the bleachers. She wasn't sure if she was imagining things, but it looked like Historia had sent them flying with enough force that they crashed in a way similar to those of the Titans when they smashed things or were smashed themselves.

Historia, empowered by the Witchblade, felt stronger and faster than she had ever felt before, and was determined to save her comrades from these people that chased after them.

Bash! She struck a woman that was with Kenny, sending her flying through the air.

She grabbed another man and backhanded him across the stage, almost looking as though she were dancing instead of fighting. Then, she grabbed the man with the hat and punched him in his face before three more men got near her. Without warning, Historia quickly brandished…a sword out of nowhere that looked nothing like the blades they used to kill the Titans. It was beautiful and deadly, seeing Historia slice through them without resistance, like she knew what she had to do.

Before any of them knew it, it was over, and the sword disappeared from Historia's possession.

"Kenny!" She yelled out, seeing that the man in the hat had disappeared. "Kenny!"

Slowly rising to a sitting position, Ymir thought she had seen Historia become some type of angel of battle, beautiful, deadly, but also in distress. She was mesmerized by her in every sense of the word itself.

 _Historia,_ she thought, just as Levi had arrived onto the scene.

-x-

Levi was unsure how to make sense of this. None of the recruits could give him a straight answer as to what happened due to being taken by surprise, and he couldn't get an answer from Historia, who had a harder time trying to explain it without sounding like a crazy person.

" _Isn't it possible that what happened in that theater can't be explained…because what happened down there wasn't something that usually happens anywhere else?"_ Armin had once suggested to him as they had rounded up the other members of Kenny's group that were defeated by Historia. _"None of us can explain what we saw down there. All we really know is that somehow, Historia was able to defeat these people on her own."_

 _Except there's no way that a young girl like her could beat any number of them on her own,_ he came to accept based on the impossibility. _They're all trained killers, and she's barely starting out in the faction._

Meanwhile, having made it past the checkpoints with their new prisoners, Historia and the others were now in the space between Walls Rose and Sina, traveling ever closer to where Rod Reiss was within the Walls.

"Hey, Historia?" Ymir asked as they walked in the forest with the others. "Thanks for saving us back there in the theater."

"I…I would've done it, regardless," Historia explained. "What good is being capable of doing something to help others…if you do nothing to help others? If you have the means and the will…or just the motivation to do so, then you do so, regardless of the danger to yourself."

"It sounds like you're conflicted a little."

"You were shot in the head, Ymir. We already know that a Titan dies when a section of their nape is severed from their bodies, but we don't know what was likely to happen if someone with the power of the Titans were to lose their head. I would say that you were lucky, but you're not invincible. I'd ask you to be more careful, but that's not possible. We need to know more about the Titans than what we already know from the experiments you and Eren participated in and what we know about Annie, Bertolt and Reiner…and we need to know from those that know more than we do."

"Yeah, we do," Ymir agreed with her.

Everything they knew about the Titans was flimsy at best and a crapshoot at worse. The Titans were always different in many cases, whether it was behavior or features. But what seemed to be the most troublesome of them were the ones that they found in the possession of specific people. So far, Bertolt could turn into a Titan large enough to peer over the Walls, Reiner could turn into a Titan covered in armored skin, Annie could become one that clearly resembled as much of the female body as possible and quite capable of evasion and combat, Eren could turn into a Titan that was strong enough to carry a large boulder over its shoulders across a large distance and seal a hole in Wall Rose…and Ymir herself could become a Titan that was small and agile.

But then Ymir recalled that other Titan that they saw that night at Utgard Castle, that furry Beast Titan that was seventeen meters. Excluding the Colossal Titan, that Titan was massive, but the way it just walked by where they were without any indication that it was interested in them…seemed to indicate that it was just like them, a Titan with human intelligence, someone able to control a Titan body with some sort of intent that was to either help or harm the human race in one way or another.

" _Who is the real enemy?!"_ She recalled Eren question her back in the Titan Forest when they had been captured by Bertolt and Reiner.

Ymir hadn't answered him because she wasn't sure how to best explain what she knew from her past experiences outside the Walls. But after watching Historia, despite her uncertainty regarding the how, defeat their would-be attackers, regular people trained to kill other people…she had to reconsider the arrogance of her decision to keep her secrets from the others that knew nothing of what was going on beyond the Walls because of the Titans.

"Historia," she went, "there's something you should know. About what's going on beyond the Walls. Who the enemy is."

Historia turned to face her, just as the other members of the Survey Corps halted.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned her.

-x-

"…There's no way that she could've defeated your handpicked soldiers, Kenny," Rod reacted to what he had told by Kenny when the Ackerman revealed how his illegitimate daughter had fought back against him and his lackeys to protect her squad mates.

"Except she did," Kenny responded. "I don't know how, but she single-handedly defeated my team. She was wearing this…this metal glove with a red gem that looked like an eyeball on it…and she was suddenly different, more confident in her abilities or something."

"It's not possible. Her induction into the Survey Corps was to ensure that the government couldn't harm her, that the Titans would hinder her survival. The next thing you'll say is that she's like a witch or something."

"I don't believe that would be too far from the truth. She took down my men with skills that almost…surpass my own."

Rod Reiss was in disbelief; there was no way he could believe that Historia, his own daughter that he had no contact with ever since she was born, could be capable of causing a hindrance to Kenny's group of elite killers. He could not accept that the girl was able to fight a whole group on her own, armed or not. Even if it were possible, he'd have to deal with this matter appropriately to ensure that balance was restored to the order within the Walls. Once that was achieved, they could eliminate every threat that was currently out to oppose the order.

To be continued…

A/N: Fear, doubt and disbelief were surrounding the characters in this chapter because none of them were sure what they saw with Historia. But can any of you ascertain what was over what might've been?


	6. Revelations

Creation began on 12-02-19

Creation ended on 12-17-19

Attack on Titan

The Princess and the Sword: Revelations

A/N: We have to own up to what others often don't know because nobody else that does bothers to let them know.

Even though it was only from Ymir's point of view, from her past from before she was turned into a Titan, it was still something that left the Survey Corps members currently being chased after by the government feeling bothered by. They weren't on the path to extinction, the world beyond the Walls had people that weren't endangered by the Titans, they were on an island called Paradis in the middle of the ocean, and Ymir used to live in that world more than sixty years ago? It wasn't something one could just believe instantly, but they couldn't deny any of it, either. Not when Ymir had nothing to gain by lying about her past.

Historia neither saw nor heard any hint of deception in Ymir's voice as she shared her backstory; the girl was open about everything she said to them. Even the Witchblade detected no signs of deceit from the older girl.

"So…who is the actual enemy?" Eren asked Ymir. "If the Titans aren't the ones that want us dead, then who out there beyond the Walls would want to get rid of us?"

"People," Ymir stated simply. "People out there, beyond the Walls, beyond this island, that hate us for just existing, being who we are. Why else would anyone have wars or feuds with someone else anywhere in the world?"

Not even Levi found it hard to comprehend, and he had spent his early childhood in the Underground where people more than often had a beef with someone over something, no matter what it was, trivial or just not worth getting a head cut off over.

"So, even if we were to go beyond the Walls, even if we retook Wall Maria and cleared the interior land of Titans," went Armin, upset over this discovery, "we wouldn't be able to go wherever we want in the world out there?"

"As far as I can tell you, for everyone here on this island, yeah, that's how the state of things are," Ymir answered the petite boy.

"One thing at a time," Historia told them. "We deal with what's going on with Paradis' government first, then retake Wall Maria. After which…we deal with everything else we have to deal with."

Sometimes, Armin had to wonder just when Historia had become such a…determined young woman that believed in what they were doing. It seemed like someone came during the time she was captured by Ymir…and replaced her with someone else, a lookalike that had more conviction in all that she said or did.

"Doesn't the fact that we're on an island mean that we're bound to see the ocean one of these days?" Historia questioned.

"Yeah," he agreed with her. "Yeah, it does."

To be continued…


End file.
